


Klainanigans! Tantrums and Time Outs and Spankings Oh MY!

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tries so hard to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Tantrums and Time Outs and Spankings Oh MY!

Blaine didn’t usually care about making breakfast; Kurt always wanted to help Daddy. Most mornings, Blaine was happy to play with his Legos and wait for his waffles.

But today was different. Today was Saturday, and Daddy had promised that they would go to the zoo. Just as soon as they ate breakfast and packed a lunch. 

So Blaine was bouncing around the kitchen, trying to hurry things along by helping. The problem was that Blaine’s general distaste for helping in the kitchen, unless they were baking cookies that is, meant that he was not so much a help as a hindrance. 

Noah kept calmly redirecting Blaine, trying to get him to do something, anything, that was not going to put off the much desired zoo trip. That would definitely lead to a meltdown by at least one of the terrible two.

“Blaine, can you get the juice out?” was his first try. When Blaine began pouring juice, slopping more onto the counter than into the cups because he was singing and bouncing along with the radio, Daddy grabbed the carton.

“Thank you munchkin, I can do it. Why don’t you get plates?”

Kurt could have told Daddy that was not a good plan for Blaine, but he figured not telling would be more entertaining for him. 

He was not wrong. Blaine couldn’t reach the plates because the entire kitchen was set up for giants. That both of his boyfriends could reach things in it was not fair at all. 

Blaine didn’t want to tell Daddy he couldn’t reach, so he began scrambling on the counter. Daddy was busy with the waffle maker, so he didn’t notice the (barefoot) climb until he turned around.

“Blaine Riley Anderson,” Daddy said, going over to the counter to grab Blaine and lift him down, “we’ve talked about you climbing like that, monkey. What’s the rule?”

“Only at the playground,” Blaine said, staring at his bare feet on the linoleum. 

Daddy nodded, “That’s right. Only at the playground. Not on the kitchen counters. Do we need to discuss this again?”

Blaine shook his head, “No Daddy. I’m sorry,” he looked up at Daddy with his most angelic expression.

Daddy ruffled Blaine’s hair, “Stay off the counters, angel. I’m not reminding you again,” he warned.

“‘K Daddy.”

“Can you go and find the sunscreen?” Noah asked, casting around desperately for something that Blaine could do that would keep him busy.

“Uh huh,” Blaine bounced out of the kitchen, and Daddy watched him for a moment. He was irrepressible and generally good natured, but sometimes Noah thought that Blaine was more exhausting than Kurt. He certainly had more energy, and he did absolutely everything at full-tilt. 

“Daddy, the waffle is done,” Kurt said. He had been watching the waffle iron, waiting for the light to change colors. “Can I get it?”

Daddy re-focused on Kurt, “No you may not. You may set the table for me though.”

“I’m big. I can help. I’m not a baby like Blaine.”

“I know, that’s why I asked you to set the table. Waffle iron’s hot, baby. It’s not for little boys.”

“I can help though. ‘Mnot a baby.”

And there was his stubborn, independent, generally mouthier kid. “Go set the table Kurt Elizabeth. I’m not asking again.”

Kurt grabbed plates out of the cupboard, but he complained as he did it. “I can help more Daddy. Blaine’s too little, but I can make waffles.”

Blaine chose that inopportune moment to walk in. He didn’t even slow down, moving to stand in front of Kurt, “I am not too little. I’m a good helper; I found the sunscreen.”

“Not real help; he just didn’t want you in the kitchen because you’re a midget who can’t reach anything.”

“You don’t call me midget; you’re-”

“Boys,” Daddy had turned from where he was making the last waffle. “Do you need some time out on your naughty spots to think about how you want the day to go?”

“No sir,” Kurt said. Time out would cut into precious zoo time, and Kurt wanted to see all the animals.

Daddy was right; Blaine was generally the more eager to please of the two boys. The one thing that was guaranteed to piss him off was being told he was short. He knew he was shorter than Noah and Kurt, but he hated being teased about it.

Pointing at Kurt, he ordered Daddy, “You tell him not to call me a midget.”

“You know better than to tell Daddy what to do, monkey.” Noah would have made Kurt apologize, but not ordering Daddy around was a big rule.

“He’s not supposed to call me midget,” Blaine insisted. “You make him ‘pologize to me.”

“Blaine, enough.” Daddy’s voice was quiet, but firm. “I want you to go and sit on your naughty spot for a couple of minutes until you remember how to use your nice voice.”

“No!” Blaine stared at Daddy as he said that, pouting. He wasn’t going to the naughty spot. He hated the naughty spot. It was boring and awful and he hated it. He wasn’t going to go just because Kurt was being mean.

Noah raised one eyebrow, giving him the look that almost always had Blaine rushing to do what he was told. When the look didn’t produce the desired result, he said, “Blaine, do you need your bottom smacked? Is that how today’s going to be? Because I can do that, but I thought you wanted to have a fun day.”

“No,” Blaine said, staring angrily. “I don’t need a spanking. I need Kurt to ‘pologize for calling me midget. He’s not s’posed to, and it’s not fair.”

“We’re not talking about that right now,” Noah started, his voice firm but calm. He couldn’t get pulled into a debate. 

Maybe Blaine hadn’t gotten enough sleep before. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. Afterward, Noah tried to figure out exactly what had happened, because Blaine’s response was completely new and unexpected. And after three years together, it took a lot for Noah to be surprised by either boys’ behavior.

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT IT! YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE AND IT’S NOT FAIR AND KURT’S MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Daddy walked over to Blaine, intending to help him walk to the naughty corner. It wasn’t that Noah couldn’t see that Blaine was upset, but he needed to calm down. When he took Blaine’s arm though, Blaine melted.

On the floor, he continued screaming, this time adding in flailing arms and legs, “YOU LIKE HIM BETTER ‘N YOU TREAT HIM BETTER AND IT’S NOT FAIR AND I WANT A ‘POLOGY NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW.”

“Blaine,” Daddy tried to grab an arm, “Blaine Riley, you knock it off now before you-” 

Blaine managed to catch Daddy in the face with one of his arms, and Noah sat on the floor, holding his nose, eyes streaming.

He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. At the moment, he wanted to grab Blaine’s arm, pull him across his knee, and spank him. Hard. But Noah knew that was mostly because his nose hurt. He needed to take a minute.

Once he felt calm, he reached out and grabbed Blaine’s still furiously moving arm. Pulling Blaine up, he swatted him hard. “You go and sit down on the naughty spot before you earn yourself anymore punishments. Now.”

Daddy had never seen Blaine in a full-blown tantrum. If Blaine’s parents had ever spent time telling him embarrassing stories from when Blaine was little, he would have known that the swat wasn’t going to do anything. Once Blaine got going, the only way they’d found to deal with it was to let him have whatever he was screaming about.

That probably would not have been the most useful advice for Noah, who was used to dealing with Kurt’s particular brand of stubbornness, and the CONSTANT complaints that something was not fair for one boy or the other, but he would have at least known not to bother swatting.

When Blaine continued freaking out, Noah carefully picked him up, holding his arms tightly so he wouldn’t get smacked again. Carrying Blaine to the small circular rug that he used for Blaine’s time outs, he carefully laid Blaine down on his back. Continuing to pin his arms and avoid his legs, Noah leaned until his mouth was right next to Blaine’s ear.

“You need to stay here until you’re calm. It’s okay that you’re angry, but it’s not okay to act like this. You go ahead and call for me when you’re ready to talk, monkey.” 

Blaine managed to hear Daddy over his now hysterical sobbing, but he couldn’t calm down. It was all too much, and asking him to calm himself down wasn’t fair. Instead, he curled up into a ball, facing the corner so he wouldn’t see Kurt or Daddy. Covering his face with both hands, he cried.

Noah stood back up and went to attend to his other baby. Seeing the expression on Kurt’s face, he picked him up and carried him on one hip. “You doing okay?” he asked, pulling the slightly overdone waffle out of the waffle iron.

Kurt nodded, eyes wide. It wasn’t that he’d never thrown a temper tantrum before. He’d even hit Daddy a couple of times. But Blaine had never done either of those things, and Kurt couldn’t believe how very out of control he was acting.

“I need you to be my big boy after breakfast and watch some cartoons by yourself while I talk with Blaine. Okay?”

Kurt nodded again, then asked, “Is your nose okay Daddy?”

“It’s fine sweetpea. Thank you for asking though. Now, do you want syrup, or do you want jam?”

“Syrup and butter please,” Kurt ate his breakfast in uncharacteristic silence, watching Daddy. When he finished, Daddy nodded toward the bedroom. 

“Why don’t you go watch in there baby. I’ll clean up from breakfast.”

Hopping off the stool, Kurt leaned against Daddy for a minute. He got a hug before he was gently swatted toward the bedroom. “Just cartoons baby. I’m trusting you to be a big boy now.”

Kurt nodded seriously, then hurried off to the bedroom. He didn’t want to be around for whatever was about to happen next. Sometimes, it was kind of fun when Blaine got into trouble. If he was just getting lectured or sent to time out, or even the little spankings that weren’t really punishments; it was entertaining. 

This was not going to be a little spanking. Kurt didn’t even know what Daddy would do for this. He knew what happened when he threw temper tantrums, and it did not end well for him. And Daddy hated it when Kurt tried to order him to do something.

Settling onto the bed, he turned on the television and found some cartoons. Cuddling against Blaine’s stuffed sloth, he tried to ignore any noises coming from the rest of the apartment.

Noah finished cleaning up the kitchen, then turned to look at Blaine. He was still curled up on the rug, sobbing, and Daddy walked over.

“Monkey, I need you to calm down,” he sat next to Blaine and gently laid a hand on his back.

Blaine tensed, then shook his head stubbornly. Daddy needed to listen to him; it wasn’t fair for Kurt to be mean to him and then have Daddy just ignore it.

“You’re going to make yourself sick. Come on, sit up for Daddy.”

Blaine shook his head again. He didn’t care. Daddy was mean, and Kurt was mean, and nobody appreciated how hard it was to be involved with both of them.

Noah didn’t really know what to do. He’d figured out how to deal with most problems, but this was completely new behavior from Blaine. New behavior or not, Noah figured he only had a few options.

“Blaine Riley Anderson,” he said sternly, “you do NOT tell Daddy no. You know better. Now you sit up right now, or you’re going to be a very sorry little boy.”

Blaine stopped bawling for a moment, and Noah thought that maybe the tantrum was over. But instead of sitting up and calmly talking, Blaine responded with. “I WON’T I WON’T I WON’T YOU CAN’T MAKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.”

“Blaine!” Daddy was not happy with that response. He wanted to simply grab Blaine and spank him, but then he remembered what he used to do when Kurt had his temper tantrums, before Blaine joined them. Standing up, Daddy went to clean up from breakfast. He said over his shoulder, “I’ll be ready when you’re ready to talk munchkin. You just let me know.”

That initially had Blaine crying harder, and he thumped his fists on the floor a few times. When Daddy didn’t respond, he really escalated, kicking and screaming, for several minutes. Noah focused on wiping down counters and washing dishes until he was interrupted.

“Daddy?” Kurt sounded hesitant; he was standing in the doorway, not far from Blaine.

Noah put down the dish towel and walked over to Kurt. “You’re supposed to be watching cartoons baby,” he admonished lightly.

Kurt looked like he was going to cry, “Blaine’s upset.”

“Blaine’s having a temper tantrum. He’ll be fine. You need to worry about doing what I told you to please.”

“I wanna ‘pologize Daddy. Please?”

“Later,” Noah turned Kurt around and swatted him gently. “Blaine needs to calm down; go watch your cartoons.”

Kurt started toward the bedroom, hesitating when he walked past Blaine. He really did feel badly; he’d been being crabby, and he’d said something mean. And Kurt knew that Blaine hated being called midget. Now, Blaine was in trouble.

Kurt might have been feeling badly, but Blaine was mostly angry at the moment. Lashing out, he slapped Kurt’s calf with an open palm.

Kurt jumped; it didn’t really hurt, but it surprised him. He almost kicked Blaine; hitting was not fair. Hitting was against the rules. However, he managed to stop himself just in time. The fact that Daddy was walking toward them, with a look on his face like he was going to unearth the lexan paddle from its hiding place, probably helped.

“Go watch cartoons,” he ordered Kurt.

Kurt did not argue, making his way toward the bedroom as quickly as possible. Daddy looked PISSED. He did not want to be in there.

Blaine was furious, and he didn’t care that Daddy was upset. Nobody listened to him. Nobody cared about his feelings. His life was NOT FAIR, and he was not just going to pretend everything was okay.

As he was thinking about how awful everything was, Daddy grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. 

“Two choices now little boy. You can either calm down and talk to me this instant, and then I spank you, or I can spank you until you’re ready to be calm and talk, and then punish you for your completely unacceptable behavior. What’s it going to be?”

Blaine covered his face with his hands. It was a little bit tricky since Daddy still had a good grip on his upper arm, but he managed. Sobbing into his hands, he just shook his head.

“Alright,” Daddy sounded grim as he hauled Blaine to the couch and then pulled him across his knee. Resting one hand on Blaine’s bottom, he told him, “I didn’t want to have to do this munchkin. You’ve already got a spanking coming because you were naughty, and we’re going to have to talk about hitting Kurt.” 

Lifting his hand, Noah cracked it down across Blaine’s bottom. Hard. Blaine squealed, bucking. It only took half a dozen slaps before he began begging.

“Sorry Daddy! I wanna talk now! I’m ready!”

“In a minute,” Noah forced himself to continue. He hated this part, but he didn’t want Blaine thinking that he should test Daddy the next time he was offered a choice between talking about his behavior or getting spanked and then talking. He wasn’t overly harsh, but he spanked Blaine another two dozen times before finally stopping.

“You ready now angel?”

Blaine nodded, still angry, but unwilling to take two spankings if he could keep from it. “I’m ‘llowed to be mad?” he figured he should clarify.

“You are always allowed to be angry at Kurt or me, munchkin. You are not allowed to be mean or hurt people. Can you sit up and talk respectfully to Daddy now, or do you need to be spanked some more?”

“Talk now,” Blaine wiggled, eager to get up from the position he was in.

Daddy helped Blaine up to sit on the couch, and then Blaine wiggled far away into the corner. Clutching his knees, he glared hard at them.

“I thought you were ready to talk, monkey,” Daddy said. He could feel a migraine coming.

Blaine sniffled, “Am.”

Noah wanted to go back to bed. Stubborn Blaine was apparently even worse than Kurt. “What set off that tantrum?” he finally asked.

“Wasn’t a tantrum,” Blaine grumbled.

“Blaine,” Daddy said, “I am trying very hard to be patient with you right now, but you’re pushing it. You were flailing on the floor screaming. What would you call it?”

“I was upset,” Blaine said, eyes filling up with tears. Why didn’t Daddy understand? 

“And when you’re upset, you’re allowed to scream and yell?”

Biting his lip, Blaine shook his head no. 

“I understand that your feelings were hurt,” Daddy started.

Blaine didn’t let him finish. “Kurt is mean, and you always let him say mean stuff to me. Is not fair Daddy!” he looked up at Noah, eyes full of tears, outraged.

“We don’t interrupt, do we monkey?”

“No. But is not fair.”

“Come here,” Noah grabbed Blaine’s hands, pulling him over so that they were cuddled together. Blaine struggled a little at first, but Noah kept holding him. “We’re going to snuggle together while we talk.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Uh huh.”

“Is not fair Daddy,” Blaine said, still upset. “You let him be mean to me.”

“Do you really think I let him be mean to you?” Noah kept his voice even. Blaine had relaxed against him, and he was hoping that they’d be able to work out what had happened.

“He called me midget, and he didn’t get in any trouble.”

Noah nodded, “Yes. Today he called you midget. And I was going to take care of it, and then you started yelling back at him, and I had to handle that instead.”

“Is not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“He called me midget,” Blaine stubbornly repeated.

“He did. He wanted to apologize when he came out here, and you hit him. Was that fair?”

“I hate Kurt.”

Daddy forced Blaine to sit up and turn to look at him. “Blaine. Riley. Anderson. I do not EVER want to hear you say that again. That is very mean, and we do not say things like that. Not ever. Do you understand me?”

“Fine.”

“What has gotten into you Blaine?”

Blaine didn’t answer, glaring past Daddy.

“Well, I know one little boy who is going to be taking a nap after our discussion.”

“NO!” Blaine shouted at Daddy.

“Don’t shout. Use your inside voice. And don’t tell me no.”

Blaine was furious. This was not fair. Daddy wasn’t listening to him at all. “Kurt is mean and you’re mean and I don’t love you any more.”

“That’s fine,” Noah forced himself to keep going. Even if he wasn’t getting anywhere. “You don’t have to love me. You don’t even have to like me. You do have to treat me with respect. Now. Last chance monkey, do you want to try to give me a better explanation than Kurt is mean for your behavior?”

“I was mad because Kurt is mean, and you’re not fair.”

“Fine,” Noah helped Blaine to stand in front of him. “You go and get the hairbrush for me please.”

Blaine blanched, and he shook his head. “No brush.”

“Go on. I’m going to start adding bedtime spankings in a minute.”

Blaine wanted to argue more, but the idea of bedtime spankings was not good. Daddy gave bedtime spankings to remind naughty little boys. At least, that’s what he said. And Blaine hated it when he knew he had a spanking coming. 

Rushing to the bedroom, he grabbed the brush from the dresser and brought it back. Thrusting it at Daddy, he said, “Is still not fair Daddy.”

“Sorry you feel that way munchkin,” Daddy had begun taking down Blaine’s pajama pants. When Blaine tried to do it, he got his hand slapped away. “Little boys who throw two year old tantrums can’t dress or undress themselves.”

Positioned across Daddy’s knee, Blaine glared at the floor. This was all the not fair. Daddy wasn’t listening to him, and he was taking Kurt’s side, and it sucked.

His train of thought was interrupted by the spanking starting. Although it typically took very little for Blaine to break down, Noah got all the way to the hairbrush before he started crying this time.

With the first crack of the brush, Blaine was wiggling and squirming, wanting off of Daddy’s lap. Noah didn’t bother to respond, or even listen, to the complaints or tears, instead smacking the brush down until he felt like Blaine was actually apologetic.

Then the lecture started. “I don’t want to EVER see that kind of behavior from you again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Daddy,” Blaine sobbed. He didn’t ever want to throw a temper tantrum again. Kurt was crazy. This was the worst! “Be good now. Promise.”

“I don’t expect you to not get angry with Kurt. I’m sure it hurt your feelings earlier. But, you know there’s an appropriate way to talk to Daddy about things, and you know that kicking and screaming is not it.”

“Yes siiirrrrrr.”

Noah stopped spanking, resting one hand on Blaine’s very hot and sore bottom. He rubbed and patted gently.

Blaine was not overly fond of any patting, gentle or otherwise at the moment, but his tears slowly came to a hiccuping stop. When that happened, Daddy helped him stand up. After hugging him for a minute, Noah pulled Blaine’s underwear back up.

“I want you to go and sit on your naughty spot please,” he said, pointing toward the rug.

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears again, and his chin trembled, but Noah forced himself to nod.

“No arguing please angel. I want you on the rug, thinking about why you just got this spanking. We’ll talk in a little bit.”

Nodding, Blaine forced himself to walk to the naughty spot. He hated time out. Was not fair...

Even as he thought that, Blaine acknowledged that it maybe was a little bit fair. Because hitting Kurt was bad. So was hitting Daddy, even if that part was an accident. Curling onto his side, so he didn’t have to rest his sore bottom against the rug, Blaine thought about how bad he had been.

His tears started up again. He had been awful! How could Daddy stand to even look at him? Was probably the worst that he had ever behaved. 

Daddy managed to ignore the tears for the first five minutes, but then he cracked. Grabbing a baby bottle and filling it with water, he picked Blaine up and carried him to sit in the rocking chair. 

Blaine liked bottles far more than Kurt did. To Kurt, bottles were always punishment. Blaine appreciated the quiet and the comfort. So he slowly drank his water while Daddy rocked, until the bottle was empty.

“Now,” Daddy said. “I would like to talk about what happened this morning.”

Blaine nodded, avoiding eye contact. He wanted to suck on his thumb while he talked to Daddy, but that wasn’t allowed. No fingers or pacis in the mouth while people were talking; Daddy said it made it too hard to understand everything.

As he was trying to think, he was startled to find Boofus thrust into his arms. Turning, he saw Kurt’s worried face. 

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings,” Kurt said, sounding appropriately ashamed. “I shouldn’t have called you a midget or said you can’t help. You’re a good helper.”

“Kurt, bedroom. Go watch cartoons,” Daddy ordered. He was grateful that Blaine had Boofus, but Kurt needed to listen to him.

Kurt must have heard something in Daddy’s tone because he turned and went to the bedroom a lot faster than normal. Blaine called to him.

“Is okay Kurt. I’m not mad anymore. Sorry I smacked you.”

When Kurt turned to say something, Daddy pointed, “Bedroom now little boy, or we can see if time out helps you to remember to listen.”

Kurt turned and went to sit on the bed. He pretended to watch cartoons, but he couldn’t concentrate.

Back in the living room, Blaine cuddled against Daddy’s chest, hugging Boofus. “I’m sorry I was naughty,” he started.

Daddy nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I got mad at Kurt because I’m a good helper. He thinks he’s so much bigger than me, but he’s not lots taller, and I help you too.”

“Yes you do,” Daddy praised, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Is getting mad a good reason to not listen to Daddy?”

“No sir.”

“What about hitting and yelling? Is it okay to do that because you’re mad?”

Blaine shook his head, “No Daddy. I’m sorry now.”

“Thank you for apologizing. You still have to take a nap.”

“What about the zoo?” Blaine asked, making a sad face.

“You,” Daddy paused, standing up, “Are a tired little boy. Tired little boys need naps. Not animals. We’ll try going again next weekend.”

Blaine wanted to pout at that, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Instead, he snuggled against Daddy as he was carried to the bedroom. “Long nap Daddy?” he asked, masking a yawn.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Noah replied tucking Blaine back into bed. “You just need to worry about staying in bed until I tell you to get up. Sweet dreams munchkin.” 

Daddy kissed Blaine’s forehead, and then shooed Kurt from the bedroom. Curling on his side, Blaine fell swiftly to sleep. Hopefully, by the time he woke up, Kurt would be over not getting to go to the zoo.


End file.
